gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Anything Could Happen
Anything Could Happen '(en español: Cualquier Cosa Puede Pasar), es una canción que fue presentada en el episodio 'I Do. La versión original pertenece a Ellie Goulding. La canción fue interpretada por New Directions. Letra Marley: Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee, ee, ee-ee, Ee, ee-ee, ee, (haa!) Stripped to the waist We fall into the river Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret I've been trying to hide, Marley con Tina y Brittany: We held our breath, To see our names so written On the wreck of ‘86 That was the year I knew the panic was over Marley: Yeah, since we found out Since we found out That Marley con Tina y Brittany: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could Marley, Tina y Brittany: Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, (Tina y Brittany: Haa!) Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, (Tina y Brittany: Haa!) Artie (New Directions): After the war We said we'd fight together (Oo oo oo-oo, oo oo oo-oo) I guess we thought That's just what humans do (Oo oo oo-oo) Letting darkness grow As if we need its palette And we need its colour (Oo oo oo-oo) But now I've seen it through And now I know the truth That Artie con New Directions: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could New Directions: Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, Oo-oo, (Tina y Brittany: Haa!) Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, oo-oo (Tina y Brittany: Haa!) Jake: Baby, I'll give you everything you need I'll give you everything you need Oh! I'll give you everything you need Jake con New Directions: But I don't think I need Jake: You Marley (New Directions): Stripped to the waist We fall into the river (Oo oo oo-oo) (Oo oo oo-oo) Cover your eyes So you don't know the secret (Oo oo oo-oo) I've been trying to hide Marley con Tina y Brittany (New Directions): We held our breath To see our names so written (Oo oo oo-oo) On the wreck of '86 That was the year I knew the panic was over (Oo oo oo-oo) Marley: Yeah, since we found out Since we found out That Marley con New Directions: Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could happen Anything could New Directions: I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be I know it's gonna be Marley: Oh woah! New Directions (Marley): Oo, oo, oo, (Ooo haaaaa) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Hey, hey) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, (Ooo) Oo, oo-oo, oo, (Marley con New Directions: But I don't think I need you!) Oo-oo Oo, oo, oo, (Dooo haaay) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Hey, hey) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, (Dooo) Oo, oo-oo, oo, (Marley con New Directions: But I don't think I need you!) Oo-oo Oo, oo, oo, (Dohoo) oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Hey, hey) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Ha-a, ha) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, (Marley con New Directions: But I don't think I need you!) Oo-oo Oo, oo, oo, (Dooo ahaaaha!) oo-oo, Oo, oo, oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo, (Doo ahaa!) oo, oo-oo, Oo, oo-oo, oo, (Marley con New Directions: But I don't think I need you!) Oo-oo (Tina y Brittany: Haa ah ah ah ah ah) Imagen de Portada 500px Curiosidades *Todos usan zapatillas rojas en la presentación. *Es la tercera vez que se pelean Jake y Ryder en una canción la primera fue Born to Hand Jive y la segunda en Superman. *Artie usa la vestimenta que usa en las imágenes promocionales de la Cuarta Temporada. *El único que no usa ropa azul o morada es Blaine. *Se ve que Blaine salta al escenario, pero en la siguiente escena Tina le ayuda a subir de nuevo. Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|300 pxthumb|center|301px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la cuarta temporada Categoría:Canciones del episodio I Do Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Marley Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Jake Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Artie Categoría:Canciones Grupales